Columba's Maria College
by nevertoknowme
Summary: After years of crushing on the school's it boy, does Bella have a chance to make her dreams come true? Will he still want her even though she is broken? -M for violence and possible lemons- *First FanFic*
1. Chapter 1

Hey,

This is my first multi-chapter Fan Fiction. I hope you enjoy reading it. I just want to be brief when I say this. I have loved writing this so far, however, I would love help in decided where this is going to go. Please comment or review or whatever you call it. I am not going to write authors notes, because that just ruins it. This first one just seems appropriate though. This story wasn't made for the twilight characters, they just seemed to fit. This story isn't just a normal love; they end up together kind of story. I want it to be more. If you have any ideas on how to improve please tell me. I want this to be more then a romantic fairytale I want it to prove a point. That love is hard, love has to conquer lots of things, and love never ends.

nevertoknowme x


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella POV**

Columba's Maria College has been my home away from home since, forever. As a Year 12 student I was finally the top of the so called food chain at the school. My school was a little different from those around it was a boarding school. You had to literally 'live' at school. After 6 years here I had gotten pretty used to the idea. It was a pretty big campus, complete with a shopping mall, restaurants and even a McDonalds. I had always wondered what it would be like to go to a normal school. From what people had said it was better, however, I guess I would never know. "Room 602" was my new room, for my final year here at Columba's Maria College. The building was close to most things for which I was thankful and being on the top floor had its positive, one which was not walking up all the stairs when there were no elevators. I opened the door praying for a good-roommate. Last year I had a Goth wrist cutting sex addict of a room mate who just scared me. I never really slept, I was too scared. Now that I thought about it the whole situation was kind of funny.

"You have got to be joking me!" My hyper-active best friend was bouncing up and down in what looked like the living room of the apartment

"Room 602" I said looking at my sheet

"Room 602" She repeated smiling. Alice Anderson was my best friend since I stared at this place; she was now also my room mate. I began to unpack. Each piece of clothing that came from my suitcase had a bad thing about it. Alice decided we would be going shopping.

"I am staving! Want to go get some food?" I asked Alice hoping she would agree.

"Bella. Honestly. I thought you knew me better then that. When do I ever pass down food?"

"Never" I said laughing as I picked up my bag to walk out. Walking through campus we spoke about our holidays and the year to come. We settled for Italian food, walking in the restaurant and grabbing a booth for the two of us.

"You will never guess who is over there" Alice exclaimed. I turned around and saw exactly who she was talking about. Edward. Student Representative Council President, football captain, straight a student, should be a model. Need I say more? Edward was the 'it' boy here at Columba's Maria College. He was standing with a group of boys, who played on the football teams. Edward wasn't like the rest of them though. He never dates and wasn't a sleaze like most of the boys. He kept to himself, usually. The 'it' girl Monica was always all over him however he never seemed interested. He would always politely shrug her off. Our eyes connected for a moment, his emerald eyes were close to enchanting. He smiled a crooked smiling, nearly making my heart stop.

"Bella?" Alice asked waving her hands in front of my face.

"Sorry. What?"

"You were thinking about Edward weren't you" she said to me

"No" I replied blushing.

"That is what I thought" We ate a pizza, still gossiping away. As we finished the pizza Alice suggested we go see a movie

"From what I hear that new action movie is REALLY good!"

"Alright sounds good" I replied smiling. We left the restaurant and I was glad to be able to think about something other then the GOD who was sitting in the restaurant. We arrived at the movie getting two tickets for the movie. Alice went to find some seats while I got the relevant popcorn and drinks. I noticed some of the boys that Edward was with standing on the side of the cinema building. I shrugged it off; they wouldn't be seeing the same movie as us. I walked into the cinema noticing that it was full of boys, where are the girls? Alice called out to me, waving to where she was sitting. We were five rows from the back in the middle. I out my bag on the seat next to me and began to talk to Alice again.

"Excuse me, are these seats taken?" I turned to the velvet voice, knowing exactly who it was without even talking to him before.

"No be my guest" Edward indicated to his buddies that they could sit here, and they did. Edward sat next to me, still smiling.

"I am Edward" he said holding out his hand

"Bella" I replied shaking it, "This is Alice" I said indicating to her.

"This is Jasper" Edward said pointing to the boy next to him.

"Don't want to be rude, but why are you two girls watching the movie. It doesn't seem like a girl kind of movie" Jasper said, leaning around Edward

"You have got to be joking me" Alice said laughing

"What?" Jasper asked

"As if you think we can't handle this!" Alice laughed again

"Wait! What movie is this?" I asked, turning to Alice

"Just some action one" Alice replied, turning away a little

"Alice. What the hell are we watching?" I asked again

"Okay Okay. It is the new version of Saw"

"You mean that one where the people go around dying in like execution style and then you never know who the killer is and he ends up being the main characters best friends' brothers girlfriend who was actually with the best friend before he was with the brother of that person and then that person just goes around killing people?"

"Yep" Alice said nodding

"You have got to be joking me" I said huffing as I sat lower in my seat. The lights began to soften and I noticed that Alice and Jasper were smiling at one another

"Jasper was it?" I asked whispering into the darkness

"Yeah?" He asked

"Can I switch with you? I want the best chance of running out of here, without hitting people in the process" He laughed but stood up. Alice just smiled at me, knowing exactly why I swapped; however, the running out of the cinema was not a total lie.

"Bella?" Alice asked

"Yep" I replied, leaning forward

"Whose hand are you going to break now?"

"Hilarious!" I said a little sarcastically. The movie began, and it scared the living daylights out of me. It was scary. About half way through the movie Alice and Jasper got up and left leaving Edward and I sitting there. My phone buzzed in my pocket. "Jasper and I R going home. C U Soon" As I read the message I laughed. I tapped Edward on the shoulder and showed him the message, he laughed as well. He smiled at me, and then continued to watch the movie. I was deep in thought when a guy jumped out on the screen, scaring me to next year. I jumped in my seat, not really focusing on what was happening. Edward was looking at me, deciding something in his head. I wasn't sure what though.

"Are you alright?" He whispered

"I have been better" I said, trying to be confident. Edward put his arm around me, pulling me closer to his body.

"Is this ok?" He asked as I curled up in his arms. His body pressed against mine. I nodded. His arms held me close, protecting me in a way. I was still scared during the movie, I jumped when something really scary would happen, and Edward was always there to protect me though. The credits began and I sat up straight, stretching.

"Well, that was interesting" Edward commented

"Yeah" I stood up and Edward followed me out of the cinema building.

"Well, I guess I should go" I said to Edward

"Will I see you again?" He asked

"Maybe" I replied with a smile. I got out a piece of paper and wrote down my number. I handed it to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"How are you getting home?" Edward asked me, putting the piece of paper in his pocket

"Um, not really sure. I think this is Alice's secret plan to make me train more. I guess I will just run" Edward looked at me in shock.

"Run?" He asked

"Yeah, it's where you move your two legs a little faster then a walk..."

"I know what running is" He said smiling

"Well I am glad, I guess I better get to it" I said, turning around

"Wait!" Edward said as he caught up with me.

"I can give you a ride if you want" he said, smiling. I was about to answer when a pair of heels interrupted us.

"Edward!" The nasally, all too familiar voice said. "What are you doing?" The voice continued. I turned to see Monica walk up. Monica was the 'it' girl, every boy wanted her. Every boy except Edward.

"I better go, thanks for the offer but it looks like you are going to be a little busy. Thanks Edward" I turned to run off, seeing that Edward went to follow but was stopped by Monica. Maybe I should have saved him from her. I got out my phone, leaving a message for Alice. "If this is your idea of training then you are seriously disturbed!" I hung up the phone and started to run the 1.5km track back to our building.

**Edward POV**

Dam it! My one chance to talk to Bella alone and I was screwed over by the extension flicking bird brain that is commonly known as Monica. That girl scared me to death.

"So how were your holidays Edward?" She asked, batting her eyelids like a friggin' wannabe supermodel.

"They were fine. If you don't mind I have to go" I began to walk to my car, trying to get as far away from her as I could. I got into my car, my thoughts still full of Bella. Bella was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. Her long brown hair was usually tied in a pony tail, and she rarely wore any make up. She was beautiful enough. She didn't go all out in wearing the shortest clothes she owned, however, she could and still look beautiful. I had never had a class with her, and I was hoping that was going to change this year. New Year, new hope. I drove along the main road hoping to see Bella, and give her a ride home. As I pulled up into the parking lot I noticed her sitting on the barrier rubbing her feet.

"Bella" I said as I approached

"Oh hey." She replied, smiling

"What happened to your feet?" I asked, noticing the blood that was flowing from her foot.

"Well, yeah, I Ummm cut them I guess." She looked around, clearly looking away from my gaze

"Is it alright?" I asked, stepping closer to her

"It will be" she said smiling

"Wait. How did you get here so fast? It has been less then 10 minutes"

"I ran" she said smiling.

"How long did it take you" I asked, wanting to know how long it took her to run the 1.5 km

"How long did what take me?" She asked

"How long did it take you to run here?" I asked her

"Well, I was going for a personal best, and then I hurt my foot. I think it was about 5 minutes or something" I was shocked. None of the boys on the football team were able to break 3 minutes for one km and she was able to do 5 for 1.5km with an injured foot. She was impressive. Not that I didn't already know that.

"Well I better go" She said to me. I didn't want to leave, I was happy just staying here with her

"Okay. See you soon?" I asked

"Only if you are lucky" She walked away, my mouth was hanging open. Nobody had ever said anything like that to me before. She was incredible. I climbed into my bed, my thoughts full of Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

First day of school has arisen, my alarm indicating that all to loudly. The only positive I saw from this whole situation was the chance to have a class with Bella. I relooked over my schedule.

English

Math Methods

Physical Education

Computers

Psychology

My six subjects were pretty easy, for my final year of school. I wanted to enjoy this year, not be held down with homework or whatever. We had 6 periods a day, so I had every class once. I walked into English a slight spring in my step as I hoped that Bella would be in one of my classes. I walked into English, looking around, only be to disappointed. She wasn't there. The class went by quickly; I spoke to one of my friends Emmett who is on the football team for most of the class. Math came around next and she was no where to be seem again. I wasn't complaining about this though, I needed my concentration in this class. After a short break I walked into PE silently praying she would be there. I almost died when I noticed here sitting there talking to Alice. Jasper slapped my back, stating that this was going to be the best class. He was right. It was going to be the best class ever. I walked over to Bella, whispering in her ear "I guess I must be lucky". She laughed, carefree as usual and continued to talk to Alice as I walked away. We ended up walking down to the oval, Bella and Alice took a seat on the grass. A tall blonde walked up to them, kissing them on the cheek and sat down as well. Emmett who was also in the class, almost fainted when he saw the blonde.

"Who is that?" He asked, still looking that them

"No idea. Why don't you go talk to her?" I suggested. He walked over with us following and sat down with the group of girls. Bella moved across so I could sit with her, while Jasper sat next to Alice.

"Hey guys" Bella said "This is Alice and Rosaline. Rose this is Edward, Jasper and... Who are you?" Emmett laughed

"Emmett" He said, shaking each of the girl's hands. Emmett and Rose seemed to go into their own conversation, just as Alice and Jasper. Bella and I sat there, looking at each other. She laughed. Before I could ask her what about the teacher ordered everyone to stand up.

"Ok, so today I want you to pair with someone of the opposite gender, there are going to be lots of different activities to do, so please do hurry, I want you to get through them all" Alice and Jasper paired up with Rose and Emmett looked very close. I looked at Bella who was still just standing there looking deep in concentration.

"Partner?" I asked

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you look to bad when I kick you butt" To that I had to laugh.

"We will just have to wait and see" I told her. She smiled; I couldn't help but smile as well.

"Bella and Edward- you are to go to the oval and just have a kick to kick of the football. Play a game if you want" The teacher went around giving different activities to different groups. I turned to look at Bella.

"Are you ready?" I asked her

"Are you?" She questioned

"I was born ready" I replied, smiling still

"I hope I don't beat you by too much I mean that would be embarrassing for you" She was still smiling as she walked off towards the oval

"Oh, we will just have to see" We got down to the oval, and started to kick the football. I had to admit she was pretty good. She could kick a fair distance and did put a bit of power behind the ball.

"I think we should play a game" She stated

"Alright" We began to play and she was very good. She was able to out run me most of the time and got a couple of goals in front. I pushed myself and I caught up to her score. She rushed a point of my end, and I was a point in front. The bell rang and that was the end of the class.

"Oh you won" she said, smirking as she knew that I had only won because of her rushed point.

"Just" I said a little breathless

"That was fun, we should do it more often" She said, standing against my body. I could feel her against me, her body pressed against mine.

"Yeah we should, except you shouldn't let me win next time" I whispered in her ear, a shiver running down her spine. She stood on her toes, her face almost level with mine.

"Next time" She whispered.

"Bella!" Alice called, running to her side. Dam it! I thought, this was going to be a special moment between us. Bella stepped away, still smiling at me.

"Hey Alice" she said, still looking at me. I smiled at her; I knew she was thinking the same thing that I was.

"Come on, let's go to next class" Alice took Bella by the hand and with a smile the walked off.

**Bella POV**

I was so close to kissing him; however, I missed the chance. Recess came around, and I sat with Alice and Rose and we caught up on the things we had missed.

"I think that Emmett is VERY good looking" Rose said

"He seems just your type" Alice added

"And you and Jasper seem pretty good together" Rose replied

"Which just leaves Edward and Bella" Alice said looking at me. I blushed, well that is embarrassing isn't it.

"I don't think anything is going to happen" I said to both of them

"You know what. Have you seen how he looks at you, it is amazing! He is in lurveee"

"Girls please!" We all started laughing; the whole situation was just hilarious.

"To us" Alice said, raising her coke can.

"To us" Rose and I said, clicking can's. The bell rang and I headed off to computers. Rose and Alice didn't have computers, so I was worried about who would be in the class. I walked in taking a seat next to the wall. I logged onto the computer and went into a proxy, going into msn and MySpace. As the bell rang Edward walked into class. If I was happy that Edward was in one of my classes, I was ecstatic that he was in two of my classes. He sat down across from me, however, didn't notice me. The class started and he logged onto the computer, he was yet to see me. I was sitting next to Angela, and girl who was a friend, however, I didn't know her very well. I pinched her on the arm

"Ow Bella! That hurt!" She yelled, laughing. Just as I hoped Edward turned around and saw me there. His face lightening up. I smiled at him, and then continued to work. A piece of paper appeared at my side. I opened it.

"I know you are on msn. Add me :)" Edward had very elegant script for a boy, I was surprised. I added him and waited.

Edward says: _Hey_

Bella says: _Hello to you too_

Edward says: _Another class together_

Bella says: _Aren't you lucky_

Edward says: _Very_

Bella says: _So Edward Cullen, tell me about yourself. _

Edward says: _There's not alot to tell_

Bella says: _Really? From what I have heard, there are alot of things to tell_

Edward says: _What have you heard? Now I am interested_

Bella says: _Not alot. It would just be easier if you told me._

Edward says: _You tell me. I will tell you if you are right or not :)_

Bella says: _Well, you are football captain, SRC president, the 'it' boy, you have every girl chasing you however never really seem interested. Am I close?_

Edward says: _Well the first two you are spot on, not sure about the 'it' boy, not sure about the every girl chasing me, I have never really noticed_

Bella says: _Let me rephrase. You ARE the 'it' boy. Every girl DOES want you. Anything else you would like to add?_

Edward says: _Every girl wants me?_

Bella says: _From what I have heard._

Edward says: _Do you want me?_

Bella says: _Well I am a girl, I didn't really discount myself when I said 'All' girls_

Edward says: _Fair point. So tell me about yourself Isabella Swan_

Bella says_: There isn't much to tell, and it's Bella, not Isabella_

Edward says: _I am sure there is something_

Bella says: _What have you heard? I will tell you if you are right or not :)_

Edward says: _Hate to repeat what I said_

Bella says: _Just answer the question _

Edward says: _From what I have heard you are very quiet, you keep to yourself. You are one of the most gorgeous girls, however, nobody knows because you always try to divert attention from yourself. Close?_

Bella says: _Yes I am quiet, and I keep to myself. I wouldn't exactly agree with the most gorgeous girl part however I do try to divert attention. You forgot that I am also clumsy beyond words_

Edward says: _Oh I was just trying to be polite when I left that part out_

Bella says:_ Such a funny one!_

Edward says: _So what else is there to know?_

Bella says: _I don't really know_

Edward says: _Ok, let's play truth or truth, and then we can find out more about each other_

Bella says: _Ok, you go first_

Edward says: _What is your favorite place in the world? _

Bella says: _I have two. _

Edward says: _Which are?_

Bella says: _The first one is the Empire State Building at sunset on the observation deck. The second is the State Library. There is a row of books that is everything I want to achieve, little cliché' but it is pretty nice_

Edward says: _Will you take me to the state library one time?_

Bella says: _Sure, Ok my turn. If you could have one thing in the world what would it be?_

Edward says_: A girlfriend_

Bella says: _Got any one in particular you are thinking of?_

Edward says: _It is my turn you can't ask any more questions_

Bella says: _Fine be that way, just wait till my next question *Evil Laugh* _

Edward says: _HAHAHA_

Bella says: _I am glad you find me funny_

Edward says: _Ok my turn. What would be your dream date?_

Bella says: _One that involved food, the beach and a really nice guy_

Edward says_: Anything_ _in particular? Most girls have like a certain plan that they would want to happen_

Bella says: _Nope. I would want the guy to do something that he felt was great, and if he thought that it was good then I would think so too. _

Edward says: _That is very nice_

Bella says: _If you could have anyone who you know personally as a girlfriend then who would you have?_

The bell rang and I logged of the computer. I guess I would never know his answer, maybe, I could just ask him face to face. As Edward walked around and past me I grabbed his hands and pulled him to the side of the corridor.

"Hello to you too" He said

"Are you going to answer my question" I asked

"If I could have any girlfriend?" He questioned me, pushing his body against mine

"Yep that question" He put his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I put my arms around his neck, my face coming closer to him. I smiled, still waiting for his answer. He lowered his head, his mouth close to my ear. I could feel his breath on my face.

"I'm not telling" He whispered. He pulled away, a smile on his face. He walked away, clearly happy with himself. I stood them, still shocked with his answer.


End file.
